


Pick A Nunber

by PhoenixMalfoy33



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixMalfoy33/pseuds/PhoenixMalfoy33
Summary: Pick a number and I'll write it for Johnlock (BBC Sherlock)





	1. Chapter 1

-"Come over here and make me."  
2-"Have you lost your damn mind!?"  
3-"Please, don't leave."  
4-"Do you...well...I mean...I could give you a massage?"  
5-"Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"  
6-"Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"  
7-"I almost lost you."  
8-"Wanna bet?"  
9-"Don't you ever do that again!"  
10-"Teach me how to play?"  
11-"Don't you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!"  
12-"I think we need to talk."  
13-"Kiss me."  
14-"Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always."  
15-"So, I found this waterfall..."  
16-"It could be worse."  
17-"Looks like we'll be trapped for a while..."  
18-"This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had. Of course I'm in."  
19-"The paint's supposed to go where?"  
20-"You need to wake up because I can't do this without you."  
21-"We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?"  
22-"I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice."  
23-"Just once."  
24-"You're the only one I trust to do this."  
25-"I can't believe you talked me into this."  
26-"I got you a present."  
27-"I'm pregnant."  
28-"Marry me?"  
29-"I thought you were dead."  
30-"It's not what it looks like..."  
31-"You lied to me."  
32-"I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified."  
33-"Please don't do this."  
34-"If you keep looking at me like that we won't make it to a bed."  
35-"You heard me. Take. It. Off."  
36-"I wish I could hate you."  
37-"Wanna dance?"  
38-"You fainted...straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes."  
39-"Hey! I was gonna eat that!"  
40-"Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?"  
41-"You did all of this for me?"  
42-"I swear it was an accident."  
43-"YOU DID WHAT?!"  
44-"If you die, I'm gonna kill you."  
45-"Tell me a secret."  
46-"Hey, have you seen the..? Oh."  
47-"No one needs to know."  
48-"Boo."  
49-"Well this is awkward..."  
50-Writer's preference


	2. Through A Whole New Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 38- "You fainted...straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes."

Sherlock and John strode through the door of their shared flat. 221b was home to the two of them, had been for years now, it was always such a great relief to walk through those doors and into suck a safe and personal space. It was time to watch crap telly, or so John thought that was until sherlock fell straight back into him. Being the quick to react army doctor he is, grabbed Sherlock before he could hot the floor. 

John stepped back and sat on the floor with the world's only consulting detective. Cushing the head of black curls on his thighs, John then caved in his attempt at holding back, and began stroking the hair flared about in all directions. John quickly checked every possible reas on Sherlock might have fainted, and concluded it was his lack of eating. John knew Sherlock often skipped meals, this time he'd apparently taken it to far and hisee body had shut down for a short period of time. 

Unbeknownst to John, Sherlock had woken up to the feeling of fingers carding through his hair. Sherlock enjoyed the feeling in such a way, he feigned being asleep so it would continue. As time went by and the hours began to pass, the more worried John became for his dear friend Sherlock. That was until Sherlocks eyes slowly began to open.

"Sherlock?" John questioned as soon as he noticed the fluttering of the dark haired man's eyelids. "Are you okay?"

Sherlock looked up at the shorter man, who was currently still letting sherlock lay on. "What's happened?" He asked, knowing full well what had happened. 

The ashen haired man down looked at Sherlock quizzically, "You fainted...straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes."

Sherlock grinned from his spot in John's lap before jumping up into a sitting position, ignoring the other man's protests to take it slow. 

Before John could react or Sherlock could change his mind, Sherlock leaned in and placed a small kiss upon John's lips. John froze momentarily before kissing back just as eagerly. Sherlock was up on his feet before the other man opened his eyss. "I know I don't need such extremes." 

With that declaration Sherlock had his coat and scarf on and it was flared out behind him and he fled the flat. It wasn't until after Sherlock was out the door that both parties had realized what happened and that John had just kissed a man wantonly.

Sherlock went to Angelo's while John paced the house, both attempting to straighten and organize their thoughts. 

By the time Sherlock returned to the flat it was dark out, and John was nowhere to be found. Sherlock looked around in puzzlement, before shrugging and heading to his room for the night. Once inside, he shut the door and proceeded to undress, as he crawled under the covers he realized someone else was already in his bed. 

Sherlock continued his venture under the cover, pretending as though he'd realized hit long before hand. He paid closer attention to the person laying in his bed, only to realize their breathing was even, their body relaxed as they slept in Sherlocks bed.  Once fully in his bed Sherlock rolled over to face a snoozing John. Smiling to himself he snuggled himself into John's chest, throwing an arm over the other man's torso before dozing off himself. 

Dreaming of a happy like with the Sherlock John slept better than he had in months. When he woke up it took him longer than expected to claw himself into consciousness, confused by the unrelenting heat covering his right side. Opening his silvery blue, unfocused eyes, John seen a head of curly black hair attatched to none other than a very snuggly, and very asleep Sherlock. 

The sight shocked John, but put a very fuzzy feeling in his stomach, knowing Sherlock had come and curled up in his bed with him. The longer Sherlock slept, the happier John got. After the shared kiss, John realized his feelings for Sherlock weren't exactly platonic, but in fact more than either man had ever considered. 

It seemed as though hours passed before Sherlock began to stir in John's arms. Wiggling slightly before burying himself further into the arms of his flatmate. John watched in awe as Sherlock woke up at his own pace, not rushed by the day set before them. 

As Sherlock fought his was into consciousness he heard the rapid fire heart beat that was loud in his ears, but definitely not his own. He felt the thumb rubbing comforting circles on his hand, and the other hand running up and down his arms, trailing to his back and sides, just to repeat the process over and over again. Sherlock was instantly aware of the events that unfolded the previous night and smiled to himself. 

He opened his bleary eyes and looked up to see John starring down at him as if he was the greatest thing in the world. 

Without thinking Sherlock tipped his head up, only to be met half way by John who was leaning down, capturing one another's lips in a slow, passionate kiss. A kiss that let both men know how much they ment the the other. The best second kiss, and good morning kiss either men had ever shared.


End file.
